1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aluminum railing systems and particularly to aluminum railing systems mounted to the face of an elevated concrete balcony slab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern building design for high-rise apartments and other types of building structures often have concrete balconies. These balconies allow the residents to enjoy outdoor space attached to their dwelling units or offices. For safety purposes, these balconies have railing systems installed. Typically, these guardrails are fabricated from metal or concrete. Guardrails fabricated using metal are usually either surface mounted to the top of the slab using a base plate, or mounted into a core pocket. Although these designs work and provide the necessary protection, they are not the most aesthetically pleasing constructions.